


A Little Harmony

by sidhe_faerie



Series: AG Fics 15-in-15 Challenge [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The King and Queen work and play in perfect harmony <br/>Word Count: 789<br/>Prompt: Harmony</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Harmony

**A Little Harmony**  
 **Characters:** Arthur/Gwen  
 **Rating:** PG (Sexual Innuendo)  
 **Summary:** The King and Queen work and play in perfect harmony   
**Word Count:** 789  
 **Prompt:** Harmony

 

 

 **A Little Harmony**  
The King and Queen of Camelot shifted papers back and forth to each other as they went through daily reports and matters of state in the council chambers. This was how their mornings were usually spent since they had begun to rule the kingdom as a team. 

After two years, they had become well practiced. The paperwork was done in a short period of time. Decisions about the kingdom were just as quickly and easily done. They always seem to be on the same wavelength in things.

The midday meal was served and they went for their daily walk through the town. It was their favorite time to talk and just enjoy the sunshine.

“Arthur, are becoming boring?” Gwen asked as they walked hand in hand. She was afraid that they had fallen into a rut.  

“No I think we are finding our harmony. The perfect way we work most efficiently.” Arthur said he squeezed the hand he was holding to reassure her. “It’s a real help when there is so much to do.”

“I was just wondering. I wouldn't want you to become bored with me.” Gwen said.

“I will never be bored with you. Our days may be filled with duties but our nights are never boring.” Arthur grinned mischievously. “I look forward to them. I hope you do as well.”  

Gwen blushed. “You are so naughty. I can’t believe you are speaking of these things out in the open. What if someone hears us?”

“They won’t. I know I’m not the only one who looks forward to our nights.” Arthur whispered in her ear.

“I had two much wine at dinner last night. That was all. You know what spirits do to me.” Gwen said.

“I liked it.” Arthur grinned. “So did you. We are at our most harmonious when we are in our bed chamber. The wine is not an excuse for that.”

“Yes. I do like out time together. I don’t think you can call that being harmonious.” Gwen said shyly.

“Don't be shy about it. We waited so long. We should enjoy what we waited for.” Arthur said. “We should enjoy it as much as possible.”

“I just wish we had a child by now.” Gwen said. It was starting to worry her that they were still childless.

“We have to be patient and keep being harmonious.” Arthur gave her a cheeky grin. “Gaius told us these things don’t happen overnight. I was hoping we would have one by now too.” 

Gwen laughed. “It will change us. A baby always brings chaos. It will affect our lives in a big way.” 

“I don't care. I think it would be wonderful.” Arthur said as they turned to head back to the castle.

“Don't you worry about having an heir?” Gwen asked. “We are going to need a son to carry on the Pendragon dynasty.”

“Sometimes I worry but I'm not about to do something stupid to do it.” Arthur said.

“So we continue as we are? Being in the moment?” Gwen asked. “At least that’s how it feels.”

“Yes. Things will take care of themselves.” Arthur said. “We just have to keep being in harmony with each other. I think we will just become more in tune over time.”

“You loving that theme, aren't you?” Gwen laughed. “I don't know you can compare what we do in the bed chamber to music. It doesn’t seem like music at all.”

“Well. it is sweet and it has a rhythm and then there are the noises you make.” Arthur laughed as she turned pink. “And the noises I make. They all go together in a wonderful king of song.”

“Arthur!” Gwen covered her face in embarrassment. “I'm not a bar maid.”

“I don’t want a bar maid. I like my own little musical queen just fine. I think all that waiting for you has gone and made we besotted even more.” Arthur sighed. “We need to get back to work. We have more reports you know.”

“I know. We will get them done together like we always do.” Gwen said. “I think it’s the only way to do things.”

“I want the five kingdoms to work together as well. That is why peace treaties are so important.” Arthur said. “I want all of Albion working together like we do.”

“Really?” Gwen giggled. “You want them to do exactly as we do?”

“Well not exactly like we do but you get my meaning.” Arthur blushed a little this time. “It wouldn’t hurt for a little harmony to bring about a peace.”

“I think we have gone a bit too far with this.” Gwen said.

Arthur leaned over and gave her a kiss. “We shall discuses that later.”


End file.
